


Well Seasoned

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, Community: adventdrabbles, Het, Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Murder, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: Christmas Fondue





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Bloody_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/gifts).



> Prompt: Christmas Fondue

"I was so glad you accepted my invitation to supper." Scorpius turns up the flame beneath the fondue pot. "I wasn't sure, what with all the," he pauses a beat, "unpleasantness."

"I needed to get away. Everyone's half-mad with worry about me. About Dominique." Al shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "Enough about that." 

Scorpius smiles and picks up several pieces of chopped meat and slides them into the oil, the light scent of pork wafting into the air.

"I hear she still hasn't been found." Scorpius spears one of the pieces of meat with a skewer. "Tragic."


End file.
